Blind Man's Bluff
by Marysia Amethyst
Summary: Clark and Lex play a game, slash.


Blind Man's Bluff  
by Marysia (marysia@marysia.com)  
http://www.marysia.com/  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating: PG-13, slash   
Summary: Clark and Lex play Blind Man's Bluff  
  
  
It was dark. He purposefully restrained himself from using his X-Ray vision and he felt almost... helpless. Admittedly if he fell he could hardly hurt himself but stumbling around in the dark made him feel twice the clutz he usually was and he could still break other people's stuff with the best of them. And regularly did. Why had he agreed to this again?   
  
Oh, yeah. Because Lex had the strangest look in his eye when he suggested it. Amusement, teasing, but underlaid with something else. A look that ran an uncommon thrill through Clark's body and made him agree without even thinking it over.   
  
Blind Man's Bluff.  
  
How old was Lex again?  
  
Perhaps this was the result of being brought up by Lionel Luthor, you had to do your missed out childhood playing as an adult. Perhaps tomorrow they could play Hide and Seek, Cowboys and Indians... Doctors and Nurses...  
  
Don't go there! He told himself sharply.   
  
Clark told himself that a lot these days, especially in reference to Lex.  
  
Blind Man's Bluff! He felt in front of him with one foot and his hands outstretched.  
  
"Lex?" he said cautiously. His skin seemed hyper sensitive to the air currents passing around him. His whole body tingled. "I can't believe you suggested this."  
  
Somehow he thought he could hear Lex smile even though he had no idea where in the room he was. His thigh hit the edge of a table and he heard it creak.  
  
"There isn't anything in this room that costs more than I could earn in a year is there?"  
  
Again he could feel a smile, as if a part of him was aware of Lex.  
  
He paused with a sudden feeling that Lex was close, very close. He considered the fact that Lex could be millimetres away from him and he wouldn't know. His skin buzzed. Lex's hand could be reaching out, hovering a second away from touching him. His breathing sped up.  
  
Then he heard a faint noise to his left and spun around, he heard more than felt his side hit the table and then a tumble of what sounded like paper falling onto the floor.  
  
There an unmistakeable if very muffled snigger from somewhere ahead of him.  
  
"You won't be laughing when I knock over something more important than papers," he warned.  
  
"Break whatever you want," Lex replied with humour in his tone, completely giving away his whereabouts.  
  
Clark lurched forward towards the voice but his foot hit paper which immediately slid out from under him across the polished wooden floor. His mouth gaped in an unvoiced curse as he collided with a warm body, taking it to the floor with him.  
  
Clark lay still against the smooth cotton his face was buried in, everything was so very dark and all he could hear was the beating of the heart under his ear and his own quick breathing. He thought maybe he would just stay there for a while, it was kinda nice.  
  
"Well, you found me," he heard Lex say lightly.  
  
"Yup," he answered, not making any move to get off Lex or to remove the blindfold.  
  
They lay still for a moment, he wondered what Lex was thinking.  
  
When Lex moved it was to lay one hand gently on Clark's head. "You okay?"  
  
"Mmmm," said Clak non-commitally.  
  
"You weren't hurt when you fell?"  
  
"No."  
  
When he spoke his lips moved against the now warm cotton of Lex's shirt. It was unreal. He wondered if Lex could feel him growing hard where he was pressed against his thigh. He wondered if he would ever be able to look Lex in the eyes again. Maybe he'd just never take the blindfold off and then it wouldn't matter. Stay here in the dark with Lex's firm body underneath him, warm like a promise.  
  
Lex's body relaxed under him, though he hadn't been aware of the tension until it was gone. There was faint movement as Lex made himself more comfortable, the hand on Clark's head twined into his hair, stroking.  
  
"I pride myself on knowing people," Lex said, almost to himself. "But I never know you as well as I think I do. I never quite know what you're going to do next."  
  
Clark stayed silent. There's no need, he decided, to talk. No need for it at all.  
  
"You're not falling asleep on me are you?"  
  
"No."   
  
Why did monosyllabic have so many syllables in it Clark wondered.   
  
To prove he wasn't falling asleep, he moved. With only the slightest rearrangement of position he turned his accidental sprawl into a purposeful embrace. Up slightly, head under Lex's chin, hand splayed across chest, other hand under a shoulder, a hardness moving under his belly as he adjusted his hips, his own erection now closer, pressing into inner thigh where Lex's leg was splayed slightly outward.  
  
Lex was hard.  
  
Somehow he wasn't as surprised as he thought he should be. But then he felt very calm lying here in the dark. Powerful in his helplessness. Responsibility abdicated.  
  
He tilted his head and breathed in. Lex smell. Subtle expensive aftershave or cologne of some sort, new car smell, new leather smell, faint undertone of coffee, warm. Lex only ever smelled of expensive things, luxurious things.  
  
The hand in his hair trailed down to the nape of his neck and around to his jaw and cheek. Clark smiled. Lazy like a cat. Time suspended.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Lex asked, his voice a little hoarse.  
  
"Not."  
  
Please, Clark. Sentences longer than one word," sounding almost frustrated.  
  
Clark didn't reply, let the hand on Lex's chest run over it, trace down his side to where Clark's body sprawled over his hip.  
  
Lex's other hand came up to stop the movement. "Clark?"  
  
Clark took the hand and brought it to his mouth. He knew smell, he wanted taste. Rubbed the back of Lex's fingers over his lips. Let his tongue trace over a knuckle. Skin felt nice.  
  
"Clark?" less a question and more a gasp as Clark sucked two fingers into his mouth, ran his tongue up the crease between them. Lex bucked against him slightly as he suckled. Good.  
  
"Jesus, Clark. This is not a good idea."  
  
Not answering.  
  
"Clark, stop it. We should talk about this."  
  
He thought about Lex's lips moving, about their sharp deliniation, about the scar on his upper lip. Wanted to feel it under his tongue. No talking.  
  
Clark released Lex's fingers and slid up his body, seeking with his mouth. Neck, jaw, cheek, mouth, lips. He fastened onto Lex's lower lip and sucked on it.  
  
Lex wasn't talking now, there were noises but they weren't words.   
  
In this new position with one arm braced by the side of Lex's head, the other curled under his body, he could press his own erection against Lex's at last, feel him twitch in response, moan into Clark's mouth in encouraging protest. He laid a hard lick across Lex's top lip, then a lighter one, feeling for the ridge of faint scar tissue. There.  
  
Suddenly there was a burst of unexpected light. Lex had pushed the blindfold up and the bright afternoon sunlight that flooded the room shone directly onto them. They lay in a pool of light so blinding white it froze him on the spot.  
  
Lex.  
  
Looking up at him.  
  
From underneath him.  
  
His lower lip swollen, his mouth wet.  
  
Clark stared into worried but aroused eyes, grey blue in the bright light. Looking at him. Seeing him. Asking him.  
  
"Lex," he said.  
  
Lex said nothing.  
  
They stared at one another.  
  
Slowly Clark reached up and tugged the blindfold back in place. Dark again. Better. He hovered a moment, waiting to see if Lex would stop him. There was only silence.   
  
Then before he could lean down again Lex's hand was on his face, this time just touching. Over the velvet of the blindfold, over his cheeks, touching his lips with curious fingertips. Clark licked at them.  
  
Felt Lex pushing him and let himself be rolled over, Lex following until their positions were reversed.  
  
Better again.  
  
In the dark and the quiet under warm weight with no talking.  
  
He always loved Blind Man's Bluff. 


End file.
